The wireless communications industry has seen explosive growth in recent years and shows no signs of slowing. For example, Bluetooth and WLAN are technologies that are seeing widespread growth in terms of both numbers and types of compatible devices.
Bluetooth and WLAN both operate on the unlicensed 2.4 GHz ISM frequency band. Consequently, there are many coexistence issues that confront Bluetooth and WLAN system designers. For example, Bluetooth and WLAN networks operated in close proximity may interfere with each other. In this regard, although Bluetooth and WLAN utilize spread spectrum techniques to help mitigate the impact of multiple network in close proximity, the performance of Bluetooth and WLAN networks operating in close proximity may nonetheless be degraded. Accordingly, significant opportunities may exist for improving coexistence of Bluetooth and WLAN, and even for benefiting from Bluetooth and WLAN coexistence.
Further limitations and disadvantages of conventional and traditional approaches will become apparent to one of skill in the art, through comparison of such systems with some aspects of the present invention as set forth in the remainder of the present application with reference to the drawings.